Scared
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [Lightspeed Rescue] She was scared she had lost him. CarterxDana
1. Pink's Worries

**Scared**

She had been scared. She had thought she had lost him forever. Thought she'd never get a chance to be honest with him, and with herself. She'd wanted to grieve, wanted to scream and cry and beg him not to leave her.

But she didn't have to. He had been spared. Her knight in shining red armor had survived the battle. Thank whatever merciful god who had watched over him earlier that day. Thank whatever merciful god that allowed him to return safe to her arms, where he belonged.

And then when he'd fainted, drooping even deeper into her arms…she had been worried again, terrified that he'd used the last of his precious strength in running over to her. But he was alright. Everyone was. They'd pulled through yet again, as she knew in her heart they always would. It didn't stop her heart from racing every time one of her teammates was injured in battle, though.

Especially him. He had become everything to her in such a short space of time. She wasn't being practical. He was always going to be in some sort of danger, even away from being a ranger. He was brave, and despite that, his career choice put his life in jeopardy. He was a good leader, with a courageous heart, and he always did whatever it took to accomplish the task at hand. Even if it meant sacrificing his own safety.

He was the only one there in the room with her, the others having opted to go to an early evening movie. He wasn't talking, hadn't said a word since he came into the Aquabase's rec room. All he had done was sit down and stare off into space, giving her opportunity to watch him closely, trying to read his thoughts. He didn't seem shaken at all, but then he was their leader. He was only allowed to be afraid when he was by himself. He was business-only.

"Are you OK, Day?"

She hadn't been expecting him to talk at all, let alone ask after _her_ and _her_ mental health. He had almost been killed only a few hours before and he was concerned about her. But that was what made him Carter, she supposed.

"I'm fine, Carter. Honest."

Blue eyes were boring into her. "You're lying to me, Dana," he calmly said.

And that forced her to look at him, locking azure gazes. "Of course I'm lying," she said, not able to raise her voice above a whisper. "I almost lost you today, Carter. And I don't want that, not now, not ever."

Without thinking, without being his business-only self, Carter pulled his pink ranger into his arms, cradling her. "I will never leave _you_, Dana. I promise you that."

Tears had come to Dana's eyes without her realizing it. "I just don't know what I would do without you anymore, Carter. I…you're my best friend, you know that right?"

Despite the fact that there was a beautiful woman in his arms, Carter felt his heart sink. "You're mine, too, Day."


	2. Red's Descision

She didn't want him, and that was OK. He'd been stupid to think there could ever be more than friendship between them, stupid. She'd just been worried about him out of friendship, not because she harbored secret feelings for him.

She'd left a little while after he reassured her she was his best friend, a smile on her face. She was content to know he was not going to suffer any permanent damage, content to know everything was OK between them.

And where had he even gotten off thinking his pink ranger might be in love with him? Just because she'd run to him, just because she'd held him in her arms like she might very well never let go…neither of those meant Dana was in _love_ with him. He was just her best friend; it was natural she'd be concerned.

What to do…what to do…

He couldn't tell her. Dana would never hurt him purposely, and Carter knew it. She was too sweet, far too sweet, which meant she'd feel guilty about turning him down, and then he'd hate himself for ruining their friendship, and nothing would ever be the same.

But then, he argued with himself, it wouldn't be fair to keep something as complex as love bottled up inside. Because he was certain that was what it was he felt for his pink ranger, his Dana. All signs pointed to it…weak in the knees when she was around, butterflies when she smiled, the fear that he was going to say something stupid…

He could just kiss her, he decided. Just so he'd have that to hold onto, even if she didn't want him, didn't return his feelings…that was really the only thing he could do.

Carter tried to contemplate any ways this new course of action could possibly backfire on him. He came to the conclusion that there were none; the red ranger knew she didn't love him already, so when she pulled away disgusted with him, it wouldn't hurt as bad…would it?

His feet carried him to Dana's quarters without him really being aware of it. The red ranger found himself knocking on her door, and then found himself inside her room when she'd called "Come in."

"Hi Carter," she greeted, sending a smile his way. Inwardly he cursed those stupid butterflies fluttering around in the pit of his stomach. He felt very foolish indeed, standing there with an absurd grin on his features.

"Is everything alright, Carter?"

That snapped the Lightspeed leader back to attention. "Oh, yeah…um…I just kinda needed to see you, Dana," he heard himself say. "To talk." _"Moron," _he added mentally. _"Smooth, Grayson, really smooth."_

"OK. Shoot," offered the pink ranger. She stepped closer, a compassionate look on her face.

Without the intention of talking at all, Carter reached out, gently pulled her closer, and kissed her.

He was vaguely aware of Dana stiffening for a moment and then loosening as the kiss deepened, but none of it mattered. She hadn't pulled away and demanded to know what the hell he thought he was doing, and that was a good sign in Carter's eyes. All that was important was that he was kissing Dana, and that she was kissing back.

**You can all thank Dawn-of-Destiny-87 for the second chapter…I think that qualifies as happy.**


End file.
